Mounts
Mounts are a mode of transportation available to the Inquisitor in Dragon Age: Inquisition. There are different types of mounts and each type can take a different amount of melee hits before unsaddling you and disappearing, with horses taking one blow, harts taking two, dracolisks three, and nuggalopes four.Dragon Age: Inquisition demo E3 2014 Some mounts are available only in the Digital Deluxe edition of the game. Companions don't have mounts and disappear while the Inquisitor is mounted. There is no party banter in this mode. The mounts can be changed next to the smith in Haven and Skyhold. Some mounts can be bought at Master Dennet's shop next to the stables at Skyhold. You need to convince Master Dennet to come to Skyhold with you for that. For example if you have Cassandra in your party, you get an additional conversation slot where she convinces him to join out of faith. If Vivienne is in the party, she says she can have an Orlesian Chevalier come to Haven to be horsemaster, and Dennet takes offense at this and agrees to join the Inquisition. If Dorian is in your party, he says he will have a Tevinter servant take care of the horses, and Dennet will also take offense and join the Inquisition. Types Horses * Fereldan Forder – A proud animal, the Fereldan Forder ranges well beyond its namesake, at home in stables and armies across Thedas. Acquired after speaking to Master Dennet in The Hinterlands for the first time. * Taslin Strider – A refined breed common in the warm climes of Antiva. Suited to long distances and spirited charges. Available for free once Master Dennet is hired by the Inquisition. It can be "purchased" for 0 gold from the signpost near the stables in Haven. * Green Dales Feral – A fine example of a breed rarely seen on the field. Descended from stock that escaped during the Qunari incursions in the north. Available for purchase at Skyhold. * Dalish All-Bred – A hardy and sure-footed mount. Fiercely loyal, fully trained examples are highly prized, despite the breed's humble origins. Available for purchase at Skyhold. * Orlesian Courser – Spirited, with a lineage longer than most noble names. The pride of many a chevalier. Available for purchase at Skyhold. * Amaranthine Charger * Free Marches Ranger – A recently recognized breed coordinated by several Free Marchers city-state; the largest numbers pass through Tantervale. * Anderfel Courser – Originally bred for the Grey Wardens, this uncommon breed is highly prized across Thedas. Available for purchase at Skyhold. * Imperial Warmblood – An imposing mount descended from stock and spread across Thedas during the height of Tevinter expansion. Available for purchase Skyhold. * Inquisition Barded Charger – Best of breed, clad in the barding of a master. Mount and armor are tailored for each other. One of a kind, and it knows it. Available as part of Dragon Age: Inquisition Deluxe Edition. Dracolisks * Hunter Shade Dracolisk – Rarely seen, the Hunter Shade Dracolisk is hardy and powerful. It requires a disciplined rider to take advantage of its skittish nature. Available by completing war table operation The Hunter Shade Dracolisk in Orlais, unlocked after researching Bonus Damage Against Dragons by turning in creature research items from dragonlings or dragons. * Abyssal Hang-Tooth – At home in the Western Approach, none of its kind can be called "common." Responsive, but not shy about testing the reins. Available for purchase after capturing Caer Bronach in Crestwood. * Basking Longma – A rare northern variant. Tevinter made efforts to breed them, but found them too spirited for riders without the will to match. Available for purchase after capturing Suledin Keep in Emprise du Lion. * Blue River Bane – While others of its species can be too wild to approach, this mount has been expertly trained while losing none of its spirit. * Desert Lightning – Uncommon, fierce, and fast. An incredible find. Available for purchase after capturing Griffon Wing Keep in The Western Approach. * Sharp-Tail – Rare coloration for a Dracolisk. A particularly hardy mount. Harts * Red HartMike Laidlaw Twitter – a mature stag. Available as part of Dragon Age: Inquisition Deluxe Edition. * Brecilian Sure-Foot – Silent when it wishes; fearsome when demanded. Available for purchase at Skyhold(is the best mount in this category). * Tirashan Swiftwind – Unnervingly intelligent; willing to "correct" its rider. It will not suffer fools. Available for purchase at Skyhold. * Pride of Arlathan – Wide ranging along what may have been the route of Elven exodus before the Tevinter explansion. Available for purchase at Skyhold. * Wild Hart – Tamed but not broken. Nor could it be. Available for purchase at Skyhold. * Royal Sixteen – Southern Lineage. Impressive points, but regal by any measure. Awarded from elven lineage mission line. Exotics * Greater Nuggalope - Stubborn and hardy, the Greater Nuggalope - or "Deth Nug" - makes a statement, and that statement is "hands." There is a merchant on the top floor in Val Royaeux that sells "Mysterious Box" for 10,000 gold (less with Inquisition perks lowering costs). When you buy it, a golden nug statue is revealed. Examining it unlocks war table operation A Big One? which in turn unlocks the five nuggalope mounts. * Knuckled Thunderer - Some say thunder is the sound of distant Nuggalopes Rutting. Six of one, really. * Gwaren Land-Hammer - Fairly self-explanatory as breeds go. * Battle Nug - Avvar-harnessed and trained for war. Somehow. * Tiddles Majoris - Powerful, but forever branded by similar coloration to a storied regent's lapnug. * Primal-Trained Longma – Available as bonus content with Collector's Edition Prima Official Game Guide In-Game Content. * Avvar Mixed Draft – a proud and adaptable variant of the breed, this horse is uniquely trained by a master. Available as part of a Raptr promotion.Reward Page For Raptr Promotion * Light-Torn Steed - Available as part of a Logitech promotion.Reward Page For Logitech Promotion * Bog Unicorn – an undead horse previously belonging to a bandit. It was killed by a sword piercing its skull. The sword stuck in its head looks similar to a unicorn horn. Available as part of the deluxe edition. Notes * In promotional materials the Red Hart is incorrectly named "Red Hart Halla". Mike Laidlaw has confirmed that this is an error. See also * Codex entry: Mounts * Codex entry: A Horsemaster's Notes on Mounts Gallery Horses= PurSangdeFerelden.jpg|Fereldan Forder (Mounted) MarcheurTaslin.jpg|Taslin Strider (Mounted) Green Dales Feral.png|Green Dales Feral Dalish All-Bred.png|Dalish All-Bred CroiseDalatien.jpg|Dalish All-Bred (Mounted) Orlesian Courser.png|Orlesian Courser CoursierOrlesien.jpg|Orlesian Courser (Mounted) DestrierdAmaranthine.jpg|Amaranthine Charger (Mounted) Free Marches Ranger.png|Free Marches Ranger Anderfel Courser.png|Anderfel Courser CoursierdesAnderfels.jpg|Anderfel Courser (Mounted) Imperial Warmblood.png|Imperial Warmblood DemiSangImperial.jpg|Imperial Warmblood (Mounted) |-| Dracolisks= Hunter Shade Dracolisk 2.png|Hunter Shade Dracolisk Abyssal Hang-Tooth.png|Abyssal Hang-Tooth Basking Longma.png|Basking Longma Blue River Bane.png|Blue River Bane Desert Lightning.png|Desert Lightning Sharp-Tail.png|Sharp-Tail |-| Harts= Red Halla.png|Red Hart Brecilian Sure-Foot.png|Brecilian Sure-Foot Tirashan Swiftwind.png|Tirashan Swiftwind Pride of Arlathan.png|Pride of Arlathan Wild Hart.png|Wild Hart |-| Exotics= Greater Nuggalope.png|Greater Nuggalope Knuckled Thunderer.png|Knuckled Thunderer Gwaren Land-Hammer.png|Gwaren Land-Hammer Battle Nug.png|Battle Nug Tiddles Majoris.png|Tiddles Majoris Primal-Trained Longma.png|Primal-Trained Longma Avvar Mixed Draft.png|Avvar Mixed Draft Bog Unicorn.png|The Bog Unicorn References Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition mounts